Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reusable zipper and more specifically it relates to a reusable zipper system for allowing a zipper to be installed and removed onto different objects interchangeably.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Zippers are generally permanently attached to various objects surround openings meant to be selectively opened and/or closed. Other types of objects with such openings may omit zippers entirely. Thus, it would be preferable to have a system for removably securing a zipper assembly to various objects such that the zipper assembly may be removed when needed. Current zipper arrangements which are permanently attached cannot be removed without compromising their functionality. Thus, removal of such permanently-attached zippers will often requirement the purchase of a completely new replacement zipper as well as the effort for reinstalling it.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved reusable zipper system for allowing a zipper to be installed and removed onto different objects interchangeably.